Vida, travesuras y logros de Prongs
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Un fic mio en el que relato la vida de este merodeador excepcional. Hoy 27 de marzo, Cornamenta cumple años.


Disclaimer: James no es mío (es realidad no estoy de acuerdo con esto, el debe ser de sus admiradoras XD) Si lo fuera… pues, no estaría casado con Lily sino conmigo XD. Ahora me voy a poner seria y pararé de decir chorradas. Todos los personajes de H.P son de J.K, yo solo me divierto manipulando a sus personajes (insertar risa maligna)

--James--

James era una persona especial, de esas en quien no puedes evitar confiar ni sentirte seguro cuando te encontrabas a su lado. Un excelente amigo, daría lo que fuera por ellos y el pensaba que ellos lo harían por el.

Desde pequeño demostró ser muy inteligente y travieso.

Su primera broma fue cuando tenía 3 años, en el día de los inocentes, la tenía planeada desde hacía semanas. Su madre le había preparado la cena a su papá, el cual consistía en un plato de fideos, el metió gusanos muertos en este. Su padre al comerlos los escupió sobre la mesa y le preguntó a su esposa si la broma había sido suya. La risa de James le delato y no tuvo más que decir la verdad, desde ese día comprendió que no tenía que ser tan evidente y de ser posible hacer que pareciera que otro lo hizo.

Su juego favorito era hacerles bromas a sus padres, esconderle zapatos, ropa, una vez había pintado el pelaje de su perro con pintura roja, que su padre había guardado en el cobertizo. El pequeño era un dolor de cabeza para los elfos de la caza. Desordenaba y rompía todo a su paso. Hasta que un día su madre le volvió el cabello rosa y se lo dejó así durante un mes como castigo de su mal comportamiento. Actuó como un santo durante una semana, no podía estar quieto, tenía que hacer algo.

Para cuando cumplió cuatro años su padre le había regalado una escoba de Quidditch, se la pasaba montando en ella casi todo el día. Una vez había llenado globos con pintura y se los había lanzado, desde las alturas, al vecino de al lado. Eso le ganó 2 meses con la piel color celeste.

A los cinco iba a un jardín para magos, era el payaso de la clase, siempre dando la nota y volviendo histérica a la maestra. Sus padres terminaron de educarlo en su casa, debía aprender refinamiento, modales, sobre política, etc. Su mente no prestaba atención a esto, solo pensaba en la libertad de volar en escoba y sobre su próxima broma.

A los seis años se mostró su primer indicio de magia, su mamá había guardado su escoba en el estante más alto del armario para que no la alcanzara. Cuando saltó para agarrarla sintió que se elevaba en el aire, estaba volando SIN escoba. Cuando su madre lo vio casi se muere de un infarto.

A los siete fue a su primer mundial de Quidditch y ahí se planteó ser de grande un jugador de la liga... Estaba maravillado con los jugadores, en especial con los cazadores. Allí su padre le compró una Quaffle que después el hizo firmar por los cazadores de Irlanda.

A los ocho años ya se encontraba impaciente por ir a Hogwarts, insistía a sus padres para que lo llevaran y les preguntaba miles de cosas sobre el castillo.

A los nueve le compraron una lechuza marrón hembra y de ojos ambarinos, que decidió llamar Serena. Como no conocía a ningún amigo mago se la pasaba mandándoles cartas a sus abuelos quienes se las respondían junto con un paquete de ranas de chocolate.

A los diez jugaba Quidditch con sus primos lejanos (los Extranford) todos los días, ocupaba el puesto de cazador. Esa era su vida: Quidditch, bromas y golosinas.

A los once fue a Hogwarts donde conoció a sus hermanos, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Petegrew. Se la pasó aquel año quejándose de no poder entrar al equipo de Quidditch, gastando bromas, haciendo travesuras y jugando con sus amigos.

En su segundo año su amistad con los chicos siguió y se volvió más fuerte, les podía contar todo y viceversa. Su logro de ese año fue quedar como cazador para su casa, haber descubierto el pasadizo de la bruja tuerta y el haber entrado clandestinamente a las cocinas todas las noches bajo su capa invisible con Sirius a robar dulces para llevar a su dormitorio en la torre.

Llegó tercer año, se había planteado metas y pensaba que sería uno parecido al anterior. Pero el descubrimiento que uno de sus mejores amigos era un licántropo lo cambió todo. Aquel año entró, por primera vez, en la biblioteca. Se la pasaba en sus ratos libres allí, buscando junto con Sirius una manera de ayudar a Remus y de paso anotando algunas bromas escritas en el libro " ¿Quiere venganza? Hechizos prácticos e ingeniosos para dejar a sus enemigos mal parados". Bromas que luego usarían con Snape y un que otro estudiante del castillo.

Un día estaban en la clase de Transformaciones y MacGonagal les hablaba de los animagos, personas que por decisión propia se convertían en animales. De pronto se le ocurrió una idea, había leído que los hombres lobo solo atacaban humanos, pero como animales… Cuando era de noche y los cuatro marcharon para dormir James le contó a Sirius, procurando que Remus no se enterara, el mayor de los Black de inmediato aprobó la idea.

Se la pasaron estudiando como convertirse en animagos, buscando información sobre los animales en que deseaban convertirse y un día los atrapó Remus, James se encontraba leyendo un libro titulado " Animagia para magos excepcionales" perteneciente a la sección prohibida, que el había sacado la noche anterior, oculto tras su capa. No tuvo más remedio que hablar y explicarle a su amigo el porqué de todo aquello. Este les miró agradecido y abrazó a los tres.

En su cuarto año siguió investigando, bromeando y jugando al Quidditch, pero por alguna razón algunas veces se sorprendía a si mismo observando a Evans, una compañera de su curso inteligente y hermosa con un carácter de los mil demonios. Sirius también notó que cuando ella pasaba por donde ellos se encontraran a su amigo de inmediato se le desviaba la vista hacia ella. Una semana antes de terminar el año James armándose de valor le preguntó si quería ir a Hogsmeade con el, a lo que ella respondió "Cuando madures, Potter"

En su quinto año no perdió las esperanzas, se lo preguntaba unas cinco o 10 veces al día y en los momentos más inoportunos. ¿Me pasas el abono Evans? Ah por cierto… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Y se dio cuenta que muchas chicas se le quedaban mirando, había un rumor de que el y Sirius junto con Remus eran de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts. Cosa que a el le hacía reír. Por fin en noviembre consiguió transformarse en animago, desde ese día en la noches de luna llena recorría junto a sus amigos el castillo en busca de secretos.

En su sexto año terminaron de trazar el mapa del merodeador y los estrenaron para llenar la sala común de Slytherin de pus de bulbo tubérculo. Fue declarado capitán del equipo de Quidditch y recibió una mención honorífica de su desempeño en Transformaciones.

En séptimo año fue nombrado premio anual junto al amor de su vida Lilly Evans. Se conocieron mejor en las rondas nocturnas y Lilly le dio una oportunidad. Continuaron saliendo y al final de año James le propuso matrimonio a Lilly junto al lago.

Tras abandonar Hogwarts se casaron, con Sirius como padrino de la boda y Marlene de madrina.

En los siguientes dos años de su salida del castillo se unió a "La Orden del Fénix" y luchó contra Voldemort, escapando tres veces de el.

A sus diecinueve años supo que hiba a ser padre, se la pasaba en las misiones y atendiendo a su esposa que estaba embarazada.

A sus veinte años fue padre, pasaba mucho tiempo con su hijo Harry, enseñándole a montar la escoba que el padrino de este le había regalado y consintiéndolo en todo lo que el bebé deseara. La primera palabra del niño fue "fénix".

A sus veintiún años debía vivir oculto junto con su familia para que Voldemort no pudiera ir por ellos. Hizo que uno de sus mejores amigos fuera guardián del secreto y se vio traicionado por este.

El, James Potter, murió a sus veintiún años de vida, defendiendo a su familia, amigos e ideales. Dejando a su pobre hijo en las manos del destino.

El, James Potter, hoy 27 de marzo del año 2.008 habría cumplido 47 años si no hubiese sido traicionado por uno de sus hermanos. Hoy James Potter, disfrutaría de sus nietos James, Albus y Lilly. Hoy James Potter, estaría recibiendo los regalos y felicitaciones de su familia. James Potter seguiría vivo.

¡Feliz cumpleaños James! Descansa en paz.

--.James --

Pues eso, ¡Feliz cumple James! Pues este fic lo hice y terminé el 4 de marzo XD Pali (Evans), fue mi beta ¡Muchas gracias guapa! n.n Por eso le dedico este fic a ella, a Mar Evans, a el foro de los merodeadores de fanfiction y a James XD como que la lista no era larga….XD Saludos, muchas gracias por leer. Déjenme algooo ¿Un tomate?Ñam el único vegetal que me gusta U.U Un chocolateee hay que rico…" o u huevo podrido ¡puaj! Déjenme lo que queráis, pero si es algo comestible que sea rico y no esté en estado de putrefacción, onegai.

Besos, con cariño Laura


End file.
